


The Part-Time Gems

by PetildaFan



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Red Goldstone, an ordinary Gem living on Homeworld. For about 1,500 years, he has been living a normal life. But what happens when he discovers a planet that is not only not Gem-controlled, but is also fighting a mysterious threat throughout the galaxy? Takes place during the Steven Universe continuity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Part-Time Gems

On the Gem Homeworld, there lived a young Gem called Red Goldstone. He was pretty typical for a Gem his age (about 1,500 years old to be exact), being at a normal height with curly dark red hair and light green eyes, with his gem located on his left cheek. Like everyone else on Homeworld, he wore a dark red uniform with a yellow diamond insignia on the chest.

However, Red Goldstone had a deep dark secret. Unlike other Gems, he was a secret fusion. In other words, when he was made, his 'parents' Cyrilovite and Childrenite took some of their essence and used it to create the cotton candy-haired Gem. The similarities were rather subtle, with Red Goldstone having Cyrilovite's facial features and tooth structure, along with Childrenite's unmanageable curly hair. Thankfully Cyrilovite had his gem located on his right shoulder and Childrenite had her gem located on her left knee, so no one questioned the possibility of Red Goldstone being a secret fusion.

How is this a bad thing? Because unless Gems fuse for war purposes, fusion altogether was completely forbidden. It got worse when the Crystal Gems were revealed to still exist months ago, resulting in the Homeworld laws becoming stricter. Now Gems were required to stay separate outside of combat of there would be terrible consequences.

It's those consequences that made Red Goldstone terrified of Yellow Diamond, the great dictator of Homeworld. She was always watching all of Homeworld, and if anyone showed the slightest hint of betrayal, they reportedly had their gems destroyed and they would cease to exist.

So for now, Red Goldstone had to keep a low profile and remain a secret fusion. He couldn't imagine the consequences if Yellow Diamond found out the truth. What if she destroyed his parents' gems as well? It was best not to find out.

Then one day, his life changed forever...


End file.
